


Heavenly stride

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Arslan has his goals and he has his longing too. Of course having the others around him makes things easier





	Heavenly stride

He could look back and think how simple things had been in his ignorance but where would that get him? He could look back and dream of the days in the palace struggling and knowing nothing but still being happy but what would that get him?

He would be denying what he had now and he would be missing out on so much. Everything he had lost, everything he had suffered. Everything he had gained and learned. He was no longer that prince that knew nothing but he was not the king that he wanted to be for everyone. Not yet but he was on his way there and that was what was important.

Narsus and Daryun by his side helping him along each step of the way. They were so important to his growth they meant so much to him. He could face anything with them and the rest of his friends by his side.

The nights were not cold and they were not lonely with them by his side. Everything he had come to experience since Daryun rescued him from the battlefield. Everything he had come to learn sense then. It made these days better than his days in the palace.

He might not know who exactly he was he might not know whose child he really was but he was their Prince and their future King. That was what was important, he would walk with them to the bright future they all wanted to share.

Daryun had been with him for so long and Arslan wanted t keep him with him forever. In his court, in his life. By his side for the rest of their lives. Already he could not imagine the future without him by his side and his words as guidance.

The same for the others, they had only known each other for such a short while but already it felt as thought they had known each other for years. That was the bonds of friendship for you. When you managed to understand each other and care for one another time was fairly meaningless.

The years he had spent with Daryun by his side were as precious as they hard days they spent together. if anything he felt closer to him than he had before. Daryun was somehow more in reach than he had been in the past. His words made even more sense but it was his back that felt closer than before. Even with Daryun keeping a small distance between them they felt even closer than before.

He sighed and the sound echoed in the bath. There was no sense in getting tangled up in it. He knew what the problem was, he knew what the solution was but there was nothing to be done. For every hand hold, for every embrace Daryun gave ten kneels and lowered his gaze.

He might be the Crown Prince and he might be the future King for them all but he was also mostly a child. Not just to Daryun and most of the companies but to himself as well. He envied those with experience, those with the freedom to speak so freely. Maybe that was why he adored Alfrid in the way that he did.

How nice it would be to declare devotion in such a way. He declared his devotion to his friends but he was too aware how uncomfortable it made many of them because of his rank. It really mattered naught in the end. He cared for them and he would fight for them. He worked for them because they all meant something. All of them did.

If only Daryun could at least open his mind to the possibility Arslan would have it so much easier. If only he could be granted more than the usual. Even a touch would be enough until they had completed their goals. They had all been through so much and they had all be afraid for each other.

He had seen Daryun bloodied and been scared for his fate almost too often. Daryun was a man of the battlefield and his appearance was enough to make many tremble but Arslan felt that few knew of the kindness in his golden eyes.

He submerged himself further in the bath and allowed himself a few more moments to mope. Longing like this was unseemly of a crown prince wasn’t it? But he was by himself with now one to complain or rebuke him. He could allow himself a few minutes of longing before he returned to duty and he had his friends by his side helping him towards their future. He could allow himself a few minutes of wishing.

X

“You highness.” Narsus looked as though he had escaped from somewhere and Arslan could only smile at him and delight a bit at the man’s slight discomfort. “Your bath was pleasant?”

“Such luxuries will be missed when we head out.” Narsus’s matched his stride to his as they spoke. “I decided to enjoy it as much as I could. Hopefully the next luxury I shall indulge in will be when we are in the Royal Capital.”

“Well spoken your highness.” Narsus opened the door for him and paused. “Sleep well.”

“The same to you Narsus, don’t spend the night painting.”

“Really your highness.” Narsus leaned closer with a soft laugh. “I am a man with restraint. I can wait for a while longer.”

“I’m sure we all can.” Arslan smiled. “Goodnight.”

X

“Our young highness is once again charming us all. Right Narsus? Or shall I say the rest of you because my heart belongs to only one.” Narsus’s hand lifted away from the closed door and he sighed at the sight coming down the corridor.

“The one that shows off the most for the Prince would be you wouldn’t it Gieve.” He swept past the man but Gieve’s knowing look made him sigh. “Our Prince is a man that knows how to give people what they want, he encourages one to serve with all their might. It is fascinating.” And a little terrifying, he was a natural born king even though he did not know it himself.

“With Daryun-san and yourself by his side his highness is bound to lead us to victory.” Gieve’s eyes were a gentle reproach. “Don’t overstep and forget.” As if Narsus needed that warning.

X

“We head out together.” Arslan promised. Daryun’s smile as he sat in his black armour set his heart ablaze but what lay ahead had him leading the people behind him into a loud cheer. The sun had risen finally. “Let’s go Daryun, Narsus.”

“Always.” Daryun promised.

“Right beside you.” Narsus smiled, Arslan smiled in return as they urged their horses around to start the formation towards the royal capital. There was so much he wanted but for now he would make do with his friends with him and them fighting for the future they wanted together. He had a lot to live up to when that was all over then he would speak up.


End file.
